The First Time
by xXWrittenSinsXx
Summary: A short Scorpius/Albus fanfic. Nine firsts that Scorpius and Albus share together.


Background information: Another Dark Lord has risen and the wizarding world is at war once again. Scorpius is on the dark side while Albus is on the good. This fanfiction takes place from Scorpius' and Albus' seventh year at Hogwarts to the summer after they graduate.

* * *

The first time they kissed was on the astronomy tower, breaths heavy with firewhiskey, minds consumed by a fierce need to just escape reality. It didn't matter that they were in a middle of a war, or that they were on different sides. As fingers buried into clothing and lips caressed heated skin, _nothing_ mattered at all.

The first time they slept together was exactly a week later on that very same astronomy tower, neither of them able to forget that night of fiery kisses and burning touches. As they laid together under the star filled sky, on a blanket Scorpius had conjured for them, they talked. They both revealed secrets they had never told anyone. Albus told Scorpius all about how he always strove to be what everyone wanted and expected of him, and how he was no longer sure he even knew who he really was anymore. Scorpius said he felt the same. He had been trying so hard to be the perfect Slytherin when deep down, he's nothing like he pretends to be. For the first time ever, Scorpius voiced aloud what he hadn't even allowed himself to think before: He was scared.

The first time they laughed together, Albus was covered in bruises and cuts, and Scorpius had spent the last five minutes apologizing over and over for his "friends" until Albus had finally managed to silence Scorpius with a kiss. When he pulled away, he began laughing for absolutely no reason at all. His laughter was infectious and soon they were both laughing hysterically, huddled in a dark hallway where nobody would find them, tears in their eyes.

The first time they exchanged presents was on the night of their last day at Hogwarts. The present was rings, magically charmed so that when they pressed it against their lips and spoke, their message would appear on the other ring. Albus made the joke it was like exchanging wedding rings and Scorpius laughed a forced laugh and had to stomp down the sudden impulse to drop to his knee and propose right there. That night they spent together. When Albus woke up the next morning, always the last to awake, Scorpius was already gone.

The first time Albus said _I love you_, they were in the middle of the woods, a battle raging all around them in the trees. It was also the first time Scorpius broke down and cried as he leaned against the tree he hid behind, desperately wanting to respond as an oblivious James did it for him, assuming those words were meant for him. The first time Scorpius said _I love you_ was that very night, through their rings. That night, Albus destroyed his room and spent the night sobbing in his bed, his bewildered family hovering outside his door, not knowing what to do, or what was wrong.

The first time Scorpius betrayed the Dark Lord he warned Albus of an attack the Dark Lord had planned. Albus managed to get the rest of the order to safety, but the attack happened early than Scorpius had been told. Albus managed to get away, but he was injured heavily. He passed out in a gutter, where he was later found by muggles and rushed to a muggle hospital. That night, Scorpius was informed that Albus Potter was dead.

The first time Albus' family found out about their relationship was on the day of the final battle. Scorpius had been caught sneaking into the Order's camp. They questioned him at wand point, demanding to know why he was here if he wasn't spying, and Scorpius broke. He told them he just needed to see **him**, to know the truth. The second Albus' name left his lips, James slammed his fist into his face and knocked him to the ground. Face burning red in anger, James demanded to know where his brother was. It was Albus who responded, his voice carrying in the cool, misty air, and Scorpius forgot how to breathe. Every head turned to look at him, standing shirtless a dozen feet away, his chest wrapped in bandages and a muggle hospital bracelet on his right wrist. Albus' family and friends gasped, tears of relief appearing in their eyes, but Albus only had eyes for Scorpius. Scorpius picked himself up and ran, Albus meeting him halfway. They slammed into each others' arms, the force nearly knocking them both over. They laughed and cried, holding each other tighter than they had ever held each other before. When Scorpius finally managed to tear himself away, he slipped his jacket off, placed it on Albus' shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss right in front of all Albus' family and friends.

The first time Albus and Scorpius stood as one it was against the Dark Lord. Staring death in its face, Scorpius confessed for everyone to hear that he loved Albus more than he feared the Dark Lord and took his revenge for being led to believe that Albus was dead. Together, Albus and Scorpius defeated the Dark Lord. As cheers exploded around them, Albus pulled Scorpius in for a bruising kiss, grinning wider than he had ever smiled in his life.

The first time they said _good morning_ was the day after the battle. It was well past noon, lying in each others' arms on the couch in the Slytherin common room, the one place none of the Order would be able to disturb them since Scorpius was the only Slytherin that still remained after the battle was over. They both knew they'd have to face the world eventually, but for now, they stayed where they were in each others' arms, enjoying the moment and the fact that they _could_.

* * *

This is based off a Scorpius/Albus fanfic idea I had. I don't have the time to actually write a whole complex fanfiction (I've already got two long Scorpius/Albus fics I'm working on alone), but I might write short one-shots of the scenes above in more detail.


End file.
